


"You chose her?" (Tentoo x Rose)

by thedoctorofsteel



Series: Tumblr Sentence Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic based on the prompt "You chose her?" and the pairing "Tentoo x Rose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You chose her?" (Tentoo x Rose)

The Doctor and Rose had been fighting for over a month about whether to get a dog or a cat. It was the Doctor that finally won when they discovered that his new human body was allergic to cats. They had already decided long ago that they would only ever adopt a pet from a rescue centre as it was those pets that needed a family the most, and it seemed fitting considering the Doctor's history of picking up strays.   
The Doctor was so excited when they entered the dog shelter that he was bouncing around and pulling Rose here and there. “Oooh! How about this one over here? Look at her fur! And her eyes! Oh she's beautiful!”   
Rose couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and had to admit that, as per usual, it was rubbing off on her. She shook her head. “No. We agreed that we would get a small dog. That one is too big for our small flat. She would need more space to play and run around, something we just can't give her.”   
The Doctor gave a curt nod. “Right.”  
“How about this little guy?” Rose crouched down in front of the enclosure for a small cocker spaniel and stuck her finger through the bars, wiggling it back and forth.   
The Doctor was looking over the piece of paper attached to the enclosure that told them about the dog. “No, sorry. It says here that he needs a companion, otherwise he gets depressed. We can't afford having two dogs right now.”   
They walked all over the shelter looking at all the small dogs that were there. There were a few that they had decided might be right for them if they got to know them better but not one had quite stood out yet.   
They reached the end of the last hall and the Doctor turned around to head back to the lobby where they could discuss the prospective new members of their family.   
“Wait!”  
The Doctor turned around and saw Rose crouched by a small enclosure they hadn't seen at first. He turned back around and squatted down next to her.   
Rose pointed in the back corner at a pomeranian that was so tiny it must have been the runt of the litter. Her fur was scraggly and she didn't look healthy overall.   
Rose kept her eyes focused on the little dog, not giving the Doctor even a glance. “This is the one. I just know it.”  
The Doctor glanced at the paper by the dog's door then gave Rose a soft, compassionate look. “Rose, she'll take a lot of work. She requires quite a bit of extensive special care.”  
Rose nodded and looked at him almost pleadingly. “She needs us.”   
He let a small smile tug at his lips. “Of all the dogs in this place, you chose her?” Rose nodded and a grin lit up his face. “Brilliant.”


End file.
